We Will Be Remembered
by spilled blue ink
Summary: They were young and hopelessly in love, but sometimes love just isn't enough. Now, years later, one of them is back and he has a purpose; "Remember that promise ring I gave you when we were 16? Yeah, well I don't intend on breaking that promise." Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.=/  
**

_"Shhhh, Mi. Close you eyes." The curly haired boy commanded the brunette; his hands were placed over her eyes to prevent her from peeking._

_Giggles erupted from her throat like bubbles from a tub. "Where are you taking me Nicholas?" She demanded through her suppressed giggles._

_"It's supposed to be a surprise, now hush!" he said, and guided her into a deserted beach._

"_Okay, you can open your eyes now." He said, a hint of nervousness laced in his melodic voice as he removed his hands from her eyes.  
_

_Her eyes flew open and she came into view with possibly one of the most breathtaking sights of her entire life. A small part of the beach had been laid out with a blanket, and with a picnic basket on top. There were a few un-lit candles and soft music could be heard playing in the background, she recognized it as a piece by The Temptations. You could see the dim lights of the small island of Tybee from this spot, the most noticeable of which was the circular motion of the brightly lit roller coaster in the carnival. The sun had set not too long ago, and the dim lights of the town topped with everything he had set up made it seem like a scene taken right out of a movie._

"_Oh, my god," the sixteen year old girl had been rendered motionless. "I- oh, did you-"she tried to speak but it seemed as if words had failed her._

"_I know I'm late but… Uh, Happy late anniversary Miles." He said, with a small smile on his face._

"_Oh, nick! That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done to me!" She gushed, and flung out her arms to meet him in a hug. "Thank you so much."_

_He welcomed her into his arms, and held onto her as if he never wanted to let go. After what seemed like an eternity of just holding onto each other, Nick felt something wet drip onto his shirt._

_Panic stricken, he half heartedly pulled away from the embrace and towed up her face by her chin softly._

"_Why are you crying?" he asked, and frantically wiped away some of the tears with his cold fingers._

_She passed him a smile through the tears, "they're happy tears, silly." She said, shaking her head and sucking in some fresh air._

"_Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine this." She sniffed. "C'mon lets go sit down now…" she said, happily and took his hand to guide him to the blanket laid out on the ground._

_They both sat down, and nick scooted her closer so that her head was lying on his chest. _

"_Do you remember Mi, our first kiss?" he said, tilting his head so he could see her face._

_She chuckled, "you think I can forget?"_

_He smiled, "it was looking over the skyline. Los Angeles city."_

"_On a rainy day." She completed for him. "It was perfect" she said, adding it as an after thought._

"_Yeah well.. I kind of wanted to recreate that tonight. To make it special. And I think I got it all, except for the rain part." He said, smiling. But there was something about this smile, he still seemed nervous._

_She let out a happy sigh, "Wow. Who knew you were such a romantic?" she playfully poked him the ribs._

"_Eh, well it comes out every now and then…" he joked._

"_Happy Anniversary. I love you." She said, and gave him another hug._

_Even though he knew she just meant it as friends, a rush of excitement flowed through his veins when he heard her say that. But instead of saying it back, he proceeded to part two of his mission tonight._

"_So, aren't you going to ask for your present?" he said, and imitated her previous actions by poking her softly._

"_Oh, nick.. you didn't. Did you?" she said._

"_What kind of guy would I be if I wouldn't get you a present on our anniversary.?" he replied, smiling cheekily._

"_Geez, fine. But you're embarrassing me. Here you are being the sweetest person alive and heres me being a complete free loader. I didn't even get you a gift!" she said, and buried her face into her hands. _

_Nick chuckled at her antics, "Here open it." He said, and nervously placed a small box in front of her._

_She removed her hands from her face and her eyes landed on a small box from Tiffany & Co. Knowing where this was heading, her heart beat fastened and she drew a shaky hand to open the box._

_And there it was, nestled in white satin was a ring; a silver band studded with a small shining stone. _

"_Before you freak out, I'd like you to know this is just a promise ring." Nick nervously cut in._

"_A promise ring?" she repeated, relieved yet confused at the same time._

"_Yeah, uh.. its just a promise from me to you that someday, we will.. be together… forever." He explained, quickly. _

"_Like… like get married?" she said, not really believing anything that was happening._

"_Maybe. Yeah." He said, immediately feeling like an idiot as he said the words out loud. Maybe he was going too fast.._

"_Oh."_

"_You know, on second thought, I'm sorry. I'm moving too fast, I.. know you just got through a messy break up, I shouldn't have just thrown this on you… lets, lets just forget about this?" he rambled at top speed, and ran a hand through his hair. A nervous habit that he had picked up early in his life._

"_Shut up. I.. I love it!" Miley replied, surprising Nick._

"_You do?" he said, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips._

"_Yes, its wonderful. And damn nick, you are breaking records on my list of 'sweetest things ever' today!" she said, causing Nick to grin cheek to cheek._

_She pulled out the ring from the box and saw that their were some words engraved on the band. _

_It read; I love you, now and forever. _

"_Another record." She said, and slipped the ring onto her finger. _

"_So, do you… well, agree? With the promise, that is." He asked._

_She held out her hand and examined her ring. "Someday." She agreed, and sighed in content._

"_Someday…" he repeated and tried hard to fight the smile off his face._

_They sat in silence for a moment, but then Miley spoke up._

"_Nick, would you like if I gave you a present?" A mischievous fire was ablaze in her eyes as she said this._

_He nodded, completely unaware of what was coming. She smiled nervously and asked him to close his eyes._

"_Your not going to rape me, are you?" the sixteen year old boy joked but inside he was curious to know what she had for him._

"_Shut up before I change my mind." She said, rolling her eyes. _

"_Yessir."_

_And before he knew it, her lips were on his. Nick was quick to recover as his hands automatically landed onto her waist, locking her into place. Their mouths moved in perfect sync, and they both felt something that they hadn't felt in a long time; love._

"_I love you," nick breathed, once they pulled apart._

"_The feeling is mutual," she giggled once before he connected their lips again._

_The moment was perfect, and they thought nothing can tear them apart now. But little did they know, fate has its own ways of making things fall into place and breaking them up all over again…_

**So this was just a little prologue of my new story.:) Kind of blah-ish but it'll get better, I promise=]  
Reviews are lovely!**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Nah, I still don't own anything except the plot. D:**_

_Maybe it's intuition_  
_ But some things you just don't question_  
_ Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant_  
_ And there it goes,_  
_ I think I found my best friend_  
_ I know that it might sound_  
_ More than a little crazy_  
_ But I believe..._

_**Six years later…**_

The engine of my black Prius revved as I pulled into the all-too-familiar driveway of my long time best friend, Demi Munroe. Silently thanking God for the fact that no paparazzi had followed me her house, I stepped out of the car and into the darkness of the night.

The heels that I had been wearing ever since this morning from my flight back to LA clanked against the hard cemented floor as I stalked towards her front door.

My feet were practically killing me and I was in desperate need of rest, today I had returned to LA after spending three long endless months in Europe shooting my newest movie, I was ecstatic to be back home. And apparently, Demi was even more excited on the matter of my return. Much to the extent that she had invited me over for a reunion dinner, according to her which she cooked all by herself. _Yeah right. _

But, _hey! _You don't hear me complaining! I get to see my best friend again, which is always a plus. Even at the age of twenty-two and with the lives of two very famous celebrities, our friendship was still as strong as ever. We shared something that was very few and far between in the world of Hollywood, a place full of bitching, lying and backstabbing people. We shared the bond of true friendship. And this was something that I wouldn't give up for anything.

Once inside, I was pulled out of my thoughts by a very loud, feminine squeal.

"MILEEEEY!" the raven haired girl cried in delight at my appearance and flung out her arms to greet me.

I found a huge smile growing on my face and met her halfway in a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you!" she exclaimed, squeezing me tightly.

"Missed you too," I replied, the smile still dancing on my lips, "uh, you're kind of making it hard for me to breathe, though." I let out with an over-exaggerated choking sound.

She laughed and let go of me, to which I responded with a dramatic sigh of relief.

She shook her head, laughing and muttered something like 'always the drama queen'

We walked inside her huge house and she led me into the kitchen, where different aromas of food were diffusing into the air. "Mmm, the food sure smells good." I commented, taking a whiff of the smell.

Demi passed me a proud grin, "I made It all by myself."

"Of course you did," a playfully mocking tone colored my voice.

"I _did_! A lot can change in three months you know," she said, determined to prove her culinary skills to me. "Anyway, I was so sure you were going to ditch today." She continued with a different topic, effectively dropping the previous one.

"Aw, now when have I ever ditched you, demetria?" I said, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Oh well I dunno, that one time at the saloon and another time at the studio and once at that restaurant and once-"

"Alright, alright," I abruptly cut in, "I get your point."

She chuckled, "Well, I'm glad that you showed up, tonight is going to be so much fun!" she exclaimed, her eyes lightening up at the subject. Wait, Demi just _does not _get so excited over a small reunion dinner. Nope, there's definitely something else..

"What exactly do you have in mind for tonight?" I asked, eying her suspiciously.

She just pursed her lips and sent me a coy smile, "oh its nothing special." She said, and just as I was about to bombard her with more questions, she spoke again:

"I invited Joe over too, you know.. Just like old times." she said, still smiling that little _I-know-something-you-don't-know_ smile.

So this was the big secret? This isn't a big deal. Its been years since Demi and Joe patched over their broken relationship and went back to being best friends! So what's so special about having Joe over?

"I have a little surprise for you, too." She continued and sent me a wink towards the end, which just left me confused.

"Right, okay," I replied, nonchalantly, "Imma go say hi to Joe." I said and started walking towards the living room, where Joe probably was.

She nodded and then passed me that stupid little smile again. I shrugged, not really understanding why Demi was being so damn confusing, I mean, what was she trying to tell me anyway? Maybe _something _important happened over the months I was gone, maybe Demi got pregnant. Or… or a secret husband who she married while I was away. Or maybe even-

My previous thought process came to abrupt end when I finally entered the living room and all my attention shifted else, or rather, _someone else._ Yup, Joe was here, no doubt about it, he was glued to Demi's plasma screen watching soccer. Typical.

But he wasn't the one who captured my attention, the person sitting next to him did. His biological brother. My ex boyfriend.

_Nick Gray._

Never, ever did I imagine I would see him again _today!_ I was contemplating on making a run for the door and disappearing without them noticing but at that exact same moment, Joe, my newest arch enemy, spoke up:

"Miley!" he hollered from the corner of the room, and grinned. This caused Nick to turn around and look at me, a grin spread on his face when he did.

I awkwardly stood in the doorway, it seemed that the recent stream of events had rendered me motionless.

"Uh." Was the brilliant two-lettered word that left my mouth.

"Miles?" Joe asked, and I heard him get up from the couch. It was at that moment when I realized that I had been _staring, _at_ Nick_. And coincidently, he had been staring back.

"Hi Miley," _Nick _spoke for the first time, causing me to snap out of my trance.

"Uh, hey guys," I muttered, and concentrated on keeping my gaze on Joe so I wouldn't have experience another stare fest.

"You're here early?" Joe said and stepped forth to engulf me in a hug, I nodded.

"Yeah, uh, I was hoping to help Demi out with the cooking and all.." I said, and mentally kicked myself. Couldn't I get one complete sentence out without stuttering?

"We'd been waiting for you," Nick said, he was suddenly standing right in front of me, though I don't remember him moving forth.

"Yeah," I replied, and he grinned, stepping closer. I realized his actions, _Shit, shit, shit! _He's going to hug me!

I abruptly took a step backward and quickly held out my hand, Nick noticed this and chuckled before shaking my hands.

"Weren't you the one who said you _preferred _hugs over handshakes?" Nick said, after a moment. I hadn't noticed that Joe had went back to watching the game but I was glad that he did, I didn't necessarily want anyone to hear my awkward conversation with my _ex._

"You still remember that?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. _Finally! _A full sentence without stuttering! I mentally high fived myself at my little accomplishment.

"I read your book," he said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh, right."

I awkwardly shifted my wait and racked my brain for an excuse for escape, Nick, on the other hand, didn't seem awkward at all. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying my current squeamish state. _Douche._

"Oh well, I guess Demi needs me in the kitchen, she not too gifted in that particular department, you know…" I started, and tried hard to make my tone sound relaxed, "I better lend a hand, uh.. you should return to your game." I finished and started to retreat.

"Right, we'll catch up later," he said and passed me a smile before retreating to the couch to watch the game.

I rushed back to the kitchen and saw Demi setting the plates on the table.

"_You!_" I accused, pointing my finger at her, "you knew!"

Demi looked up at me and passed me the best innocent smile she could fathom, "I'm guessing you didn't like the surprise?"

"Demi! How could you just… make me go in there alone when you _knew_" I exaggerated using air quotes.

"You weren't alone, Joe was there, too!" she retorted.

"He doesn't count!" I exclaimed and stepped forth to take a seat on the dining table chair.

To my surprise, Demi started chuckling. Trust her to find something funny in my moment of distress.

"Oh God Miles, you look so frustrated right now. Its kind of funny." She chuckled, and took a seat next to me.

"And that is funny, _how?_" I said, and brought my hand to forehead, "I cant believe you tricked me!"

"Oh get over it, Miley," she said but quickly amended herself when I raised my eyebrow at her choice of words, "you know what I mean!"

"You don't understand." I said, shaking my head.

"Well maybe I don't, but what I do know is that you were going to act civil around Nick, don't ruin the dinner." She warned.

"Ugh, why'd you invite him anyway?" I asked, exasperatedly and crossed my arms out in front of me.

"Well, Nicks is probably going to kill me for telling you this but It was his idea from the very start." Demi explained, slowly.

"What?" This had taken me off guard, he planned this out? "Why?" I asked.

"Miles, he… has done a lot of growing up since the last time he saw you, and its been a long while. Give the kid a break, he just wants a friend back." She reasoned, causing me to roll my eyes. I had heard this story too many times.

"Yeah, right." Sacasm dripped from my tone.

"Oh at least give him a chance! He didn't go through all this trouble arranging this for nothing. Try to reconnect with him, or whatever it is that you two do." Her tone went back to being playful again towards the end of the sentence.

"Ugh," I groaned, "I'll… see what I can do."

The rest of the dinner passed away quickly, I remained surprisingly civil towards Nick, and even found myself laughing at his jokes. We even exchanged numbers! I guess Demi's lecture really worked… Much to the extent that when Nick asked me to meet him up for lunch tomorrow, I couldn't bring myself to refuse.

_**The Next Day:**_

Sporting a sea blue tank top with a pair of my favorite skinny jeans, I drove to the local diner. Nick was supposed to meet me here at two. To say that I wasn't nervous would be a lie. I comforted myself by saying it was just Nick, I shouldn't be nervous because of him. After an awful lot of thinking, I had finally convinced myself that I will go back to being friends with Nick because he and I just have too much history together to just throw it away like that, and even though he broke my heart, I should learn to forgive.

To be perfectly honest, I was kind of excited about this whole friendship thing with Nick, he and I had never really been friends before, we were either lovers or just two broken people who had fights with each other, so yeah, naturally I was ecstatic about the whole thing.

Pushing all thoughts away from my head, I stepped into the diner and saw that it was empty except for the waitress standing beside a nearby table, it was a small cozy place, like the place where you come for coffee or just a quick bite with your friends. The whole aura and environment of the place was so welcoming that I loved it already!

The waitress greeted me warmly and guided me to a table, and when I inquired her about why the place was so empty today, she said that _Mr. Gray had booked the whole diner for a day._

Ridiculous! I know Nick likes privacy but I didn't imagine him to book a whole diner for just an half hour lunch, did he not consider the possibility that I could've refused?

At the same time, I was kind of impressed by the whole thing. The teenage Nick never really did things like this, maybe he really had matured….

I was pulled out of my thoughts as my ringtone started blasting through my phone: It was Nick.

I pressed the little green button and spoke into the phone; "hey, where are you?"

"About 2 minutes away," he said and I could hear the bustle of the LA traffic in the background.

"Alright then, see you." I said, and ended our short lived phone conversation.

Moments later, Nick was rushing in through the door, still clutching his phone in hand.

"Hey! I'm so sorry I'm late," he said, trudging over to the table I was seated.

"Don't worry, you're not late, I was just early." I told him, and he flashed me a smile and took a seat in front of me.

He summoned the waitress and we both placed our orders, just two burgers and some fires with a diet coke and a regular. While he dealt with the orders, I looked around my surrounding, and noticed that soft music was playing in the background, probably from the late 80's judging by the sound.

"I _really _love this diner, Nick, who knew you had such a good choice?" I said, finally bringing my eyes back to his face.

"Well now, if I didn't have a good choice I wouldn't be sitting here with you," he replied, passing me a wink towards the end. _Wait, is he flirting?_

I awkwardly coughed and decided to change the topic before it could further be continued, "So when did you return from New Jersey?" I asked him, and poured myself some water from the jug placed in front of me.

In case I forgot to mention, ever since Nick turned eighteen, he bought an apartment in Jersey and started residing there, he helped singers with producing their music and even opened up his own recording studio. It was a huge success, and because of it Nick spent majority of his time in New Jersey, which is partly one of the reasons why we never crossed each others path in LA and stayed out of contact with each other. The major reason, however, was the fact that I was too bitter over the whole separation and didn't want to see his face again. But I guess I'm over that now…

"Ah, its been a few weeks, you tell me something about your career? Finished shooting your movie?" He asked me.

"Yeah, finally! Its good to be home," I said, and sighed in contentment. Staying away from LA for too long really makes you homesick.

He smiled, "yeah, so.. tell me more. How has your life been over these past few years?" he probed.

"Its been.. busy," I replied after thinking for a moment. These past few years I had completely drowned myself in my work and with three hit movies and a number one album, it definitely paid off.

We spent the rest of our time talking and catching up on years worth of events, occasionally he would joke and flirt, I hesitated at first but then flirted back just as casually. We were _just _friends, right?

After what seemed like hours, he finally stood up and offered me his hand, "Come here, I want do something.." he said, I nodded and took his hand.

"Yeah?"

He didn't reply, instead he pulled his hand away from mine and cleared his throat, standing right in front of me.

"Right so, uh, keep in mind that you have already agreed to this and this is just a formality, so here goes nothing…" he began and for a quarter of a split second, you could see the nervousness cross his face but it was quickly replaced by a brilliant smile, the kind that used to knock me out breathless in my teenage years.

….. But then, he did something I never, _NEVER! _expected him to do; He got down. On one knee. Right in front of me. Clutching a jewelry box in hand.

_Holy._

_Shit._

_What._

_The._

_Hell._

_?_

"Miley, I made you a promise when we were sixteen, and I… I don't intend on breaking it. So, I'm just going to keep it short and simple, marry me?" I suddenly felt like the world had started spinning, this was just too surreal. But.. his voice was laced with such honesty and… love that for a moment, just for a moment, I wanted to imagine we never broken up and that this proposal was just expected. I _wanted _to say yes.

"Please?" he almost plead, exposing me to his more vulnerable side, the side I hadn't seen in a long, long while.

"I-" I tried to speak but the words seemed to be caught in my throat, "Is this some kind of a joke, Nick?" I finally managed to choke out.

"You seriously think I'd joke about this?" he said, flashing me a cocky smile even in this situation.

And then, it all seriously hit me. He just proposed to me. Nick _freaking _Gray just _PROPOSED _to me! My ex who I have barely talked to in years just proposed to _me!_

In stead of bringing me immense joy, the thought brought back terrible memories and that one syllable rolled off my tongue like acid.

"No."

**So here it is!=D The first chapter, like it? hate it? R E V I E W !  
Its kind of rushed but I wanted to start the real story as soon a possible, and there are some parts in this chapter which I'm not too happy with but right now, I'm just too tired/sleepy/sick to edit them. If you find any spelling errors or such please inform me, I will correct them. ;)**

**Now go, do your part, REVIEW!=d**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer; I only own the plot & nothing else!=o   
**_

_Come on in_  
_I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in_  
_ I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones_  
_ That I started looking for a warning sign_  
_And the truth is_  
_ I miss you_

"_No?_" Nick repeated after me as I blatantly refused him, he didn't seem too shocked, though. His perfectly composed and smooth expression told me he'd been expecting it.

"No!" I said again, my tone was louder than before as I had seemed to come out of my temporary state of shock, I even stumbled back a few spaces so I could be as far away from him as possible.

A small frown fell upon his lips as he dusted off his knees and got up from his kneeling position.

"I was afraid you'd say that." His tone was full of disappointment and hurt as he looked straight at me, with one hand still tightly clasped around the ring box. _The ring that was meant for me. _

_Gah!_ Even the mere thought of it scared the wits out of me.

"Nick," I began, with a slightly disgusted expression, "what the hell did you just do there?" I almost spat at him, holding no regard for his feelings.

"Well, if it isn't obvious, I think I just asked for your hand in marriage." He replied, holding up the ring for emphasis.

"I mean, why? Are you out of your mind!" I hadn't even realized that my tone had gone up a few decibels.

He just shrugged, "I thought you had already agreed to this," he seemed so cavalier about all this that I wanted go punch him straight on the nose just so I could get some kind of reaction out of him!

"That was years ago, Nick!" my frustration, shock and disgust was evident in my tone as I spoke, "did you seriously plan all this based off on some _stupid _childish promise you made me when we were young?"

He plainly shook his head and sighed, "a promise is a promise." He stated, still sticking to his stupid debate. So what? He gave me a promise ring when we were young, that doesn't make it okay for him to randomly pop back into my life and ask me to marry him!

"Well, you seem to have broken lots of promises before so why is this any different?" I said and he winced slightly at the insensitive jab I threw his way.

"Because." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to pull off his whole _I-don't-feel-a-thing _act, "because I care." He said, softly.

Those three words… pulled some kind of trigger in my brain, and I felt myself softening up for him, but simultaneously, they made me loathe him even more. Is that even possible?

I wanted to scream at him, for breaking my heart all those years ago, I know its immature but I never got to show him just how much it hurt back then. I wanted to scream at him for just randomly walking back in my life and pretend like nothing ever happened. I wanted to scream at him for asking me one of the most important questions in life under such conditions that I had no choice other than to say no. And mostly, I wanted to scream at him for telling me he _cares. _HE CARES? _Seriously? _Was he in some sort of comma all these years? Had he forgotten that he _cared?_

"Listen, Nick.." I began, my breathing had sped up due to all that shouting and I tried hard to keep my emotions in check and speak calmly, "you obviously aren't in your right state of mind at this moment and I'm a bit… shocked as well. So I think its best if we don't dwell upon the topic further." My voice rang with finality and I started retreating to my table to grab my bag and leave.

"I'm absolutely, one hundred percent sure about what I want." I heard him say from behind me.

Picking up my bag, I turned towards him, wanting to put my hand on his shoulder and explain but I didn't think physical contact was appropriate right now so I just stayed where I was and spoke:

"Alright," I said, but I think he could tell by my tone that I wasn't taking his word so seriously, "call me when you're ready to talk again, okay? We're still friends."

And with that, I walked out of that diner without even sparing so much of a glance at him, my mind working on overdrive. I didn't understand why I said those last words to him though, I mean, I could easily just walk out and never talk to him again after all just happened. Maybe it was just out of remorse, I was pretty harsh on him after all. Or maybe… I just didn't want him lose him again, as a friend, maybe because I really _did _miss him, without even knowing it. Yeah, the latter seemed to make the most sense….

**-x-**

"He did _what?_" Demi exclaimed after I narrated the whole incident to her. Her degree of surprise was no less than mine.

"I refused, though." I told her, almost quietly.

"Well, duh. He might have been your boyfriend once but just randomly popping up the question is just down right _ridiculous!_" her voice cracked towards the end and she burst into a fit of giggles.

"_Exactly_!" I told her, ignoring the fact that she found this amusing. At least she understood that this whole thing was just absurd.

She tried to control her laughing when I gave her a look, "sorry," she muttered to me, suppressing her laughter, "this is just too… surreal. They should make a movie on you two!"

I had to join in on her laughter on this, she was right. How many people out there can say that they just found out that their ex wants to marry them after not seeing them in forever? Not many, I assure you.

"True, I'd sure go see it," I joked, but then turned serious, "but dem, do you think I was too harsh on him?" I said, finally voicing my concern.

She didn't reply all at once, but when she did, her tone was serious too, "I cant really say, miles, I wasn't there. But, I think its only normal, I would be pretty angry too if someone just asked me a life altering question like that!" she exclaimed, earning a nod from my side, beckoning her to continue.

"But you shouldn't let this little incident effect your new found friendship with him, you both are my closest friends and I remember you two being the best of friends to each other all those years ago." She said wisely.

"We weren't exactly _friends_," I said, my playfulness returning to my tone.

"Yeah, well now you are. Don't throw this away for something so small, Miley."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks dem, you helped a ton." I said, walking over to her and wrapping her in a small hug.

"Anytime," she smiled, "Plus, don't take Nick so seriously, he's a guy. This whole marriage thing is probably on his list of impossible things to do, he'll get over it soon enough." And that was all it took for Her and I to dissolve into another round of laughter.

**-x-**

After leaving Demi's house somewhere around 9pm, I drove back to my place. At this moment, I wanted nothing more than to disappear under the covers of my bed and let sleep take over me. Today definitely had been a long day…

Just as I arrived outside my home, I couldn't help but notice a black car outside my house. At first, I thought it was the paparazzi but then I realized that they usually come in black vans, not Honda City's. The car had been parked right outside my gate, blocking my way.

I impatiently got out of the car and was ready to scream at whoever was inside the car for illegal parking but I stopped dead in my tracks as I realized the familiar figure leaning against the door.

_Not again. _I thought to myself. I was exhausted and sleepy and certainly not ready to talk to him again, even though I had decided on staying friends, I still needed my time for getting over the situation.

"Nick?" I called out, slowly. "What are you doing here? I continued and approached him in the darkness of the night.

"Uh, I came to see you." He told me and stepped forth so I could see him more clearly, a smile plastered on his face.

I let out an involuntary groan and rubbed my temples, "You could have called!" I whined.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to take out the element of surprise." He joked.

"Ugh, we'll.. talk later. Go home now." I told him, sternly.

"I was hoping I could stay at your place…?" he trailed off, sheepishly.

"_What?_" All traces of sleep or tiredness had been drained away from my voice, only to be replaced by pure shock.

"Well.. I was staying at Joe's place for a few weeks since he's the only one in my family who lives in LA but he wants me out now, apparently. So I was hoping you'd offer me a place to stay?" his tone wasn't even hesitant, it was like he knew I wouldn't refuse. Well, its time to prove him wrong.

"What about demi? Go bug her about this."

"She has a cat, I hate cats." He said, playfully, "plus, I kind of want to stay with you too."

"Too bad, now get lost." I know I was being rude, but that's what you get when you give me unwanted surprises _twice _in the same day.

"Aw, Mi, please?" he plead, using a childish voice.

"Nope, now get your damn car out of the way so I can get inside!" I ordered and he sighed.

"Fine, I'll guess I'll just spend the night out in the cold then…" he was being over dramatic now, great. He heaved an exaggerated sigh and went back to his car, backing it away from my gate.

"Finally!" I muttered to myself and lazily walked to my own car, to finally get inside.

I could tell he was still there but I didn't care. Sleep was way too important for me right now to focus on other things.

_**One hour later….**_

After endlessly tossing and turning around in bed for the past hour without any sleep, I gave up. Stupid Nick. I knew he was still out there, I could see it from my window, and I also knew that he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. And I couldn't just go to sleep knowing that he was there. Still waiting…

Ugh, screw nick and his evil ways.

I sat up straight on my bed and reached out for my cell phone on the side drawer. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep anyway, so why waste my time trying?

**Go home. **

I quickly typed up the short message on my phones keyboard and sent it to Nick, desperately hoping that he would listen to me for once. A few seconds later, my phone buzzed.

_**Don't have anywhere else to go to=(**_

**Cut the drama, go to a hotel.=/**

_**I don't wanna spend money:P**_

**Nick, seriously, leave now. Or else I'm calling the cops.**

_**Do u really wanna do that? ; ) you're famous hun, it'll be online in no time.**_

My miserable attempt at trying to 'threaten' him didn't work either, I racked my brain for other ideas to get him to leave but I was blank.

**Please, leave.**

I typed up quickly, and at this point, I was almost begging. I didn't want to let him in but I obviously didn't want him to freeze out in the cold either. In the midst of November, the temperature outside was blistering cold, any normal person who would stay outside for too long would definitely fall ill and I'm pretty sure Nick was no exception to that.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I put my phone aside and threw myself back on the bed. There was no use reasoning with Nick, he was just too damn stubborn to actually listen to me. He can freeze out in the cold, I don't care. Its his fault, right?

Pushing out all thoughts about him out of my head, I sunk back into the pillows and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to overcome me, but obviously since the whole universe seemed to be turning against me lately, I just couldn't sleep. I tried everything, from counting sheep to naming every planet I know, but nothing worked and I just ended up staring at my ceiling and thinking about the person outside.

_Stupid, stupid asshole. _I mentally cursed him and threw the covers off my body and grabbed hold of my cell phone, there were a few unread text messages from Nick but I didn't bother opening them. My fingers glided over the keyboard and press sent.

**Go home, this is the last time I'm asking you.**

_**Make me;p  
p.s: my fingers are frozen, its gettin kinda hard to text ya!**_

A groan escaped my lips, and I resulted to my final option. He isn't going to listen to this way. I scrolled over to his number and pressed the little green button. It didn't take long for him to pick up.

"So you finally caved in?" I heard him say through the line, I could almost feel the smile in his voice.

"Shut up, and go home, I'm saying this for your own good!" I hissed.

"I told you, Mi, I don't have a place to go," he said, as if it was the simplest thing ever.

"I don't care! Sleep in the street, just get away from my damn house!"

"Alright…" he sighed. _Wait, _is he actually listening to me? "you go back to sleep, in your warm, soft, comfortable bed… I'll just go and sleep on the floor, and maybe even get frostbite in the morning but its okay, you just go back to your sleep…" he trailed, faking a dull tone.

I groaned into the phone and just ended the call, throwing my phone over behind my shoulder and slowly got out of bed. Slipping on my shoes, I made my way outside, cursing Nick under my breath all the way there.

He was sitting right outside, on the hood of his car wearing just a long sleeved t-shirt with no jacket of any sort. He had his arms wrapped around himself, in an attempt to protect himself from the cold. Something that the thin fabric he was wearing didn't do.

As soon as he saw me, he jumped off from the hood and shot me a triumphant smile; "hey."

"You're a pain in the ass," I informed him, clad in a pair of pajamas and loose t-shirt.

He just smiled proudly at me and said; "Which way is the door?"

I groaned again and told him to follow me, once inside and under the light, I saw that his hands had turned blue-ish from the cold.

"I hate you so much right now," I told him, though I know he could tell by my tone that I didn't really mean it, "why couldn't you go some place else?"

"Because then I'd be denying myself of the luxury of living in your wonderfully huge house," he teased, his right hand still running up and down his arm in quest of heat.

I sighed, "The guest room is the second bedroom on the left down the hallway," I informed him, "and go.. warm yourself up. You'll catch a cold." My voice softened a little towards the end.

"Great," he grinned, "thanks for letting me stay. You're a great friend."

I muttered something along the lines of 'suck up' before retreating to my bedroom without saying good bye.

And the instant I laid down on the bed, sleep overcame me and I was long gone before I even knew it…

**Surprise! I updated early ;) I usually never update this early but it was Friday and it was either this or studying for my midterm on monday, guess which one I chose;P my hands are literally freezing from the cold as I type this and I hate it! :/ summer come back! But anyway, thanks for reading. :) Love you all. **

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. :O**

_So hard to breathe this air that we call love, _  
_Aint nothing worse than the hurt we receive from love, _  
_When you get hurt by the one you living for, _  
_Pain can make you wanna love no more  
_

The next morning I woke to find an extremely chipper Nick in my kitchen, brewing himself a cup of hot coffee.

"Morning!" he greeted me, while I gave him an almost glare from the doorway.

It was early morning and I had to hit the studio in one hour, right now I was in no mood to deal with Nick, I just wanted to grab a cup of coffee and get on with the rest of the days work.

"I made coffee." He said, still sounding cheerful, "want some?" he gestured a cup towards me.

Feeling too lazy to make one myself, I took the cup from his hands and sat down at the table without uttering a word.

He came over and sat right across me, "Sleep well?" he said, making an obvious attempt to star a conversation again.

I gave him a small nod, and took a sip of my coffee, the hot liquid scratching the back of my throat and slowly removing all traces of sleep from my system.

"So, do you like the coffee?" he asked, another _failed _attempt at small talk.

"Mhm."

I heard a groan escape his mouth, "Okay, I don't get it, what's with the silent treatment?" he asked, a hint of annoyance present in his tone.

I tried my hardest not to sound too rude and make my tone seem as polite possible, "what's with you barging into someone's house in the middle of the night?"

His lips twitched upwards at my reply, "Technically, I didn't barge in. You let me in."

"Yeah, after you emotionally black mailed me!" I scowled, unable to stop the bitterness from seeping in my voice.

"Well, it worked," he chuckled, "don't worry Miley, I'll move out as soon as I find a decent apartment."

"Oh no, you're _not _going to stay here for long. I couldn't do anything about it last night but if you don't leave today, I'm kicking you out!" I hissed, growing more and more aggravated by the second.

"Feisty," he muttered under his breath but it was just loud enough for me to hear.

"You're making it really hard for me not to hate you, you know that?" I groaned and banged my head on the table.

He chuckled, "Sorry. I'll try to behave."

Figuring that this conversation is going nowhere, I decided to get up and go get ready for work, but as usual, Nick interrupted my train of thoughts and stopped me.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he said as soon as I got up from the table.

"That's none of your business."

"No, sit here for a while, I was hoping we could talk?" he asked.

"About _what _Nick?" I said, my frustration evident in my tone.

"About, you know, yesterday." I couldn't help but notice how his tone grew quieter as he said the words.

"Okay, then _talk._" I said, sitting back down and crossing my arms in front of me. To be honest, I was kind of curious what explanation he had in store for his actions yesterday.

"Right okay, uh," he began, and ran a hand through his curls, the same thing he used to do when he grew nervous as a teenager, "I'm not too pleased with yesterdays events and I realize now that what I did was kind of reckless, and… stupid." He said, and looked over at me.

"Go on," I nodded for him to continue, liking where this was heading.

"And, uh, I probably should have waited for asking you such a huge question like that. I regret it, but I've learned my lesson now. I'm going to take things slow and maybe someday we'll get there and-"

"Whoa, wait up! _Someday? _You don't plan on popping the question again, do you?" I demanded, growing frustrated again. His answer had shocked me, I thought he had gotten over the whole marriage thing and was willing to be friends again, but evidently I was wrong.

"You said _someday _all those years ago, that doesn't necessarily have to be today, or next month or even year! But it will happen," he paused briefly before continuing, "and I want it to happen." He concluded, softly.

"Nick, you know that I refused, right?" I stated, maybe he was in some sort of denial and didn't understand when I said no..

"Yeah, I know. But I'm just making my intentions clear here!" he said, firmly.

It took me a moment to answer, "um, alright. I respect that, I think?" I decided to be civil about it, arguing about it would leave us nowhere, "but let me make myself clear as well, I am _not _interested in being anything but friends!" I emphasized on the word _friends _so that he could get it through his thick skull.

"Ah, I'll change your mind soon enough." His tone turned playful again and he passed me a stupid wink.

"Puh-leez, I think you forgot about how stubborn I was." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Oh, I didn't forget. I just learned better persuasion skills."

I chucked at that, "so, friends?" I said, holding out my hand. My mood had gotten better considering the fact that I was ready to rip Nicks throat out just moments ago.

"For now, yes, friends." He said grinning, and held out his hand.

"Wait," I said quickly, drawing my hand back and suddenly remembering something.

Nick gave me a confused look, "what?"

I stepped to a side and opened out my arms, "you were right, I _do _prefer hugs over handshakes."

He let out a loud chuckle before stepping forward and meeting me in a hug. It was short, friendly and sweet and I couldn't help but realize that I had really missed him.

**-x-**

When I drove to the studio that day, I couldn't keep the damn smile off my face. Most people would think I was in love or something but actually, I was just happy that I had gotten a friend back. I knew Nick wanted to be more than friends but that just wasn't possible anymore. The feelings I once had for him were gone, _dead!_

If this had happened a few years ago, I would take Nick back without a doubt in my mind, but things have changed now. To think, that when we actually broke up, I thought that I could never go on and truly believed that I'll always love him, the feelings will never die but now, those feelings are gone, out the window and never coming back.

Its not that my love for him back then wasn't true, it was! We were the real deal, but time changes everything.. For the first two years after the breakup, I was still hung up on him. I wrote my fair share of heart broken songs, all for him. And even though I had gone out with other guys, he was still the one my heart ached for. But then, I finally started to realize that its never going to happen, and that we just aren't meant to be! It took me while to grasp that and wrap the thought around my head but when I finally did, I decided there is no other option than to let go and forget.

And that's exactly what I did, I found myself laughing more and thinking about him less and less as each day went on. And soon, he barely ever crossed my mind and the heart break turned a faded memory. I _healed. _Time fixed me, and I forgot all about my first love. After all, how long do you expect someone to hang on to the past?

I was completely 100 percent over him, I didn't write songs about him anymore, I didn't think about him anymore and I definitely didn't cry over him anymore, he was just a memory. Until… just a few days ago he decided to enter my life again. But even then, the feelings didn't resurface. My stomach didn't do back flips nor did my heart beat accelerate. Instead, I just felt drawn towards him as a friend, nothing else!

I had fallen out of love with Nick, and nothing could ever change that! It wasn't that I had given up on love, I hadn't! I was still the girl who wanted a prince charming and fairy tale ending, it was just that I had come grips to the fact that I just hadn't found the right person yet. I had dated a lot of guys after Nick, but all of them just felt like temporary crushes, who I soon got over and broke up with. I haven't given up hope though, I know there's a guy who is still out there who's meant for me, I just haven't found him yet….

And with that thought, I pulled up outside the studio and braced myself for another day of work, love is just going to have to wait…

**Not too happy with this chapter, its short and filler-ish!:/ & sorry, it took me a while to update! I had the biggest writers block(which is probably evident in this chapter) and the fact that I was having my midterms didn't help much either. Hopefully there will be quicker updates in the future!=D  
I need your suggestions about what you want to read in this story, I mean like, I have the ending and some events in the middle planned out but the rest of the story- not so much.=( It'd be great if you guys helped me out.  
in this chapter, miley claims that she's over nick, but she'll change her mind soon enough… or will she? Mwhahah! :D  
Right so err.. this is getting a bit long… and stupid so imma shut up Review! :D**

**P.S: I know I'm late but HOLY CRAP! A NILEY DUET ALBUM?=D  
P.P.S: did you guys find out about the new zodiac sign thingy?:O apparently I'm a virgo now, wtf?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the freaking plot!**

_Here we are now with the falling sky and the rain,  
We're awakening  
Here we are now with our desperate youth and the pain,  
We're awakening  
Maybe it's called ambition, you've been talking in your sleep  
About a dream, we're awakening_

After pulling up outside the studio, I dodged my way past the sea of creepy forty-year olds with cameras, keeping a smile glued to my face all the way so they wouldn't start up some crazy rumor saying 'miley goes into depression' or something stupid of that sort.

When I finally got inside the walls of the studio, I let out a sigh of relief to be finally free of all the camera flashes. I walked towards the perfectly polished wooden door and extended my hand out to open it, but at the same moment, someone else swung the door open from behind, causing it to move forth and hitting me straight in the head.

_WHAM!_

The wood collided with my head and knocked me over a little bit, making me lose my balance and causing me to land on my butt.

"Oww," I groaned, my hand flying up to my forehead, the place where the door hit me. My eyes had squeezed shut, still taking in the impact of the hit.

"What the hell?" I cursed from the ground to whatever shithead that banged me in the head with a door.

"Oh crap, did I hurt you?" I heard a male voice coming from the top of my head.

"No, I just like to conveniently sprawl across the floor clutching my head in pain for no reason," I scowled at the mystery dude.

I heard a low chuckle leaving the guys mouth. _Great, _we have ourselves a heartless douche. "I'm sorry, let me help you up."

I shook my head, and slowly opened my eyes, scared of any black spots that might or might not invade my vision. I came into view with the polished wooden floor and someones jean-clad legs.

"No, really. Let me help you up, you hit your head pretty hard." The voice spoke again causing my eyes to drift upwards.

What I saw definitely wasn't what I expected. Standing in front of me was a guy, who looked no older than twenty-one, wearing a polo shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans, looking at me with a concerned expression. His hair was brown and gelled backwards in a very attractive manner, and he had handsome boyish features. I'm just saying but… he was kind of, hot.

"Uh." I awkwardly let out. _Shit! _I almost just insulted this complete sex bomb and now I'm standing on the floor stuttering like a moron.

To my great relief, the mystery guy found my current situation funny and chuckled again before crouching over and extending out his hand for me to grab.

"Come on now, get up," he said, while I took hold of his rather muscular, I noted, hand.

"Thanks," I mumbled, once I finally stood up. Dusting off the knees of my jeans, I coughed awkwardly, embarrassed by the whole situation.

"I didn't know you were standing right behind the door, I-"

I abruptly cut him off midsentence with a wave of my hand, "oh forget about it. I didn't die now, did I?"

"Guess not." He chuckled, "I'm Mark, by the way." He said, smiling and extending his hand yet again, this time for a handshake.

"Miley," I said, and shook his hand.

"Oh yeah, I know who you are," he told me with a grin. _And here ends our love story before it even started! _Usually when I meet guys who aren't famous, they all say the same thing; 'oh your miley, the famous superstar' blablabla and that somehow proves to be a huge turn off to me. I think I actually feel kind of disappointed about this one though, he was really good looking. What a shame…

"Yeah, uh, I better get going." I told him, all my awkward stuttering replaced by the usual dull tone I use at work.

"Wait," He called out suddenly. _Please don't ask for a autograph. _"what's the rush? Lets just hang for a while."

"Um, no thanks. I have a lot to do today so I'd appreciate if you just excuse me." I replied, nonchalant and desperate to get today over with.

"Aw, c'mon. don't be such a diva, all I wanna do is talk." He replied.

Okay, what the hell? This dude is seriously annoying.

I gritted my teeth and tried to make my tone sound as polite as possible, "well, technically, I am a diva, so yeah, no thank you."

To my surprise, he laughed at this."Okay, well someone's a bit conceited."

I felt anger rising up in my body. First he hits me with a door and then acts like an arrogant asshole. Who the hell does this guy think he is?

"Do you _not _know who I am? I have every right to be conceited." My tone was bitter. Usually I am not like this, I mean, I don't ever really advertise the fact that I'm famous but this guy, I don't know… he kind of pissed me off with his ass-oholic self.

"You're Miley, or previously known as mystery girl that I saw hanging around the studio yesterday." He stated, causing me to raise my eyebrow in disbelief.

"Wait, um, you don't know who I am?" my tone was colored in astonishment.

He looked at me like I was crazy, "I just told you, you are miley and apparently suffering from short term memory loss."

"Oh," I let out in surprise and then somehow, and then let out a loud chuckle. "I'm Miley Stewart. World famous superstar." I told him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which quite frankly it was, and he was an idiot not knowing it in the first place.

His expression shifted from shock, to disbelief and then to plain old amusement. "Right, ha." He snorted.

"Um, hello? But do you live under a rock?" I waved my hand in front of his face, was this guy for real?

He laughed again, "Cute. So what do you say _superstar, _wanna head out for some coffee after this?" His tone was playful, which only infuriated me even more. This guy was even worse than _Nick!_

"You don't believe me," I stated, in matter of factly tone.

"Of course I do." He said, holding back another chuckle.

"Yeah, okay, let me prove it to you." I said, with an eye roll.

I flicked out my cell phone and went to the internet option. After opening an appropriate search engine, I typed in my name and the search came back with over a million results.

"Here," I said, holding out my phone for him. He took it from my hands and his eyes scanned over the tiny screen.

"Oh," he let out a moment later. "Your Hannah Montana."

"Um, no, Hannah Montana was just a character I played in my TV show, I'm Miley Stewart!" I emphasized, wanting to receive just some sort of reaction out of him but all I got was that stupid aloof smile.

"Alright, alright," he said, throwing up his hands, "I was wrong. Big deal. Not my fault I don't listen to happy-happy pop songs." He even rolled his eyes.

Anger rose up inside of me once again, could this guy get any more annoying? "For your information-" he cut me off before I could proceed.

"No offence of course, I just prefer a different genre. Heavy metal and all that jazz, you know?" he cleared up quickly.

"Yeah, whatever." I huffed, and turned to my heel to leave, figuring there was really no use talking to this guy.

"Hey! Wait," he called again but I kept walking. Unfortunately, he kept up with my pace wit ease, "you never answered my question. How about we go catch some coffee later this afternoon?"

I stopped and looked over to him before answering. I weighed my options, he didn't know that I was famous…. And maybe, that's kind of what I have been looking for all along… and.. well.. he is kind of hot.

"Starbucks. In two hours, be there or I'll shove your stupid non famous ass up a tube." And with that, I walked away.

**-x-**

Coffee with Mark was surprisingly fun. He kind of transformed from this hot asshole to a complete polite guy. I found out that he was still in college and had come to the studio for a live demo. He had a band and was trying to break into the mainstream scene, I also found out about his interests. Just like me, he loved music. Originally, he was from England but moved here a few years ago after completing high school. He seemed like a cool person, and after a very long while, I felt like I actually, genuinely wanted to know more about a guy. To say that I was slowly, yet surely falling for him would be just about safe.

When I finally entered my house that night, I was greeted by Nicks voice coming over from the living room, he was propped up against the sofa and was watching Mtv on my huge plasma screen.

"Your back, finally!" he hollered from the sofa while I just walked towards him and took a seat on the sofa in front of him.

A huge smile was still plastered on my face after today's events. Its been a while since I actually got to hang out with a guy and actually liked it, so naturally, I was happy. Even giddy, perhaps.

"Whoa, whats up with you?" Nick said, suddenly and looked over at me, suspiciously.

"What?" I replied, trying not to act like something had happened today.

"Why are you all smiley?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

I rolled my eyes, "You rather I curl up in a corner and bawl my eyes out? I'm just happy, get over it." I didn't mean to snap at him, but there was no other way Nick would let this go.

"Yeah. Sure," his tone told me he didn't buy my excuse, "Who's the guy?" _Damn. _Curse him for knowing me so well!

"Theres no guy." I told him firmly, putting all the acting skills I had acquired over the years to use.

"Miley, seriously?" he said, shaking his head, "I'm the guy who you gushed over for most of your teenage years, do you seriously think I wont be able to tell if you were dealing with a little crush?"

"Nick, don't be ridiculous," I said, faking a small chuckle, "I don't have a crush on anyone." I shook my head again.

"Okay, you asked for this." He said, and then the next second, I don't even know how, he was hovering over me and his fingers digging in my torso, causing a round of laughter to erupt from my lips.

"Nick – what- the- hell- I-" more laughter rolled off from my lips and his fingers dug deeper and deeper.

"C'mon, tell me," he said, with a chuckle of his own, "who is he?"

"Nick!" I practically screeched through my laughter, "I- cant- breathe…" I managed to say before dissolving into another fit of giggles.

He seemed to have stopped for a second, but then, the next moment, he tackled me on the couch with his body, burying me under his weight.

"I just want to know the name," his hot breath tickled my throat, causing unwanted shivers to run down my spine, "tell me, please." He was looking me straight into the eyes, rendering me speechless for a second.

"Mark." I blurted out, not really understanding what came over me when he looked me straight into the eyes. _What the hell? _This wasn't supposed to happen!

"Ah," he noted before shifting his weight off of me and scooting over the edge. "That's a stupid name."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, well I didn't ask for your opinion."

He chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll take care of the douche bag, I am rather good at that, you know?" he grinned and flexed his muscles towards me.

The muscles that I hadn't really seen before. Like, _whoa. _When did Nick start working out?

I hadn't realized that I had been staring at his bicep until.. well, he pointed it out himself.

"You like that?" his tone was cocky and proud, and I had the insane urge to wipe the stupid smirk he was wearing right off his face.

"Get over yourself," I said, with another eye roll and fixated my eyes to his face, "and butt out of my love life."

"That's kind of not possible when I want to be part of it," he said, grinning.

"You are impossible."

"But you love it."

"Of course I do," sarcasm dripped from my voice. "So when are you getting your free-loading ass out of my house again?" I asked, bitterly.

"Ouch, way to be subtle." He feigned hurt. "and soon. Don't worry your cute little head too much." The stupid grin was back by the end of the sentence.

"I'm hungry." I stated out of no where, effectively ending the previous topic of discussion.

"I made dinner." He said, "Country fried steak, want some?"

"Hell yeah," my mouth curved up into a smile and Nick pulled me off the couch by the hand, dragging me towards the kitchen to eat.

Maybe, living with Nick wasn't so bad after all…

**Finally a decent sized chapter, hahah;) I kind of liked this chapter, even though It kinda lacked Niley.;O anyway, how are you liking the story so far? And what do you guys think of mark? Seems like Nick has got some competition…=P  
Once again, reviews are lovely. I love to read the feedback you guys give me(: please don't be a silent reader. Press that little button that says review on it and make me happy.**

**xoxo**


End file.
